


i believe in you

by winnsco



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bisexual Cisco Ramon, Bisexual Winn Schott Jr., Cisco Ramon/Winn Schott, M/M, The Flash - Freeform, Winn Schott/Cisco Ramon - Freeform, Winnsco, i like making them suffer, im so sorry, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winnsco/pseuds/winnsco
Summary: Can't give a proper summary without spoiling anything so I'll give you this.Cisco and Winn are dating. Winn's dad is a dick. And Winn will do anything to save his boyfriend. Even if that means giving up himself.





	i believe in you

It was a normal Tuesday. For once not much was happening. That was until Winn heard the news. The TV was on and he suddenly saw a picture of his father with the headline:  
'Toyman escapes jail.’

Winn’s heart stopped. How could this happen. How could he possibly be out? This had already happened once before and Winn didn’t think in a million years that it would happen again. 

His first instinct was to press the button on his watch that tells his boyfriend to vibe to him, and so he did. He sat there slightly panicking as Kara, Alex and J’onn walked into the room. 

“Winn, we just saw it. Are you okay?”  
“Don’t worry, we’re going to find him.”  
“Alex is right, we will find him.”

Everyone talking at once was making his head hurt worse. He couldn’t handle this right now.  
"Guys please, I just want Cisco right now. I'm going to be okay as soon as he gets here."

Alex, Kara and J’onn all looked at each other warily and muttered a range of 'okays' before walking out and leaving him alone. Winn got comfortable in his chair and waited for Cisco.

As each hour passed, Winn became more and more worried and hurt. Cisco hadn’t shown up when he needed him the most. Winn got up and headed home to rest. Maybe Cisco was busy, and would show up soon. 

As Winn walked up to his door he saw a package. Chills instantly ran through his body, as he saw it was from his father.  
He immediately called Kara and Alex. They were there in less than 20 minutes. Kara grabbed the package and brought it inside after Winn opened the door. Inside of the box was a doll. 

Kara spoke up first, “Why would he send you a doll?”

He looked at her knowingly, and pressed the button on the doll.

The words that came out sent chills from his head to his toes.  
"Come to our favorite spot, and come alone. This time the stakes are higher. Wouldn’t want Cisco getting hurt now would we?”

Winn felt his heart stop. Panic immediately filled his body. His dad had Cisco, he had his boyfriend. He whipped around towards Kara and Alex and say the shock on their faces. 

"I'm going." 

"The hell you are Winn, how do you know he even has Cisco?" Alex stated.

"I know because Cisco hasn't answered me all day, and when he vibes to me he comes to my apartment first okay? My dad must have been here waiting for me and taken him instead. I need to find him"

Kara put a supportive hand on his shoulder, "Okay but you can't do this alone".

"I have to Kara, you remember what happened last time. I can't let him hurt Cisco. I would never forgive myself if anything ever happened to him. Cisco is the only thing that matters right now."

Kara and Alex looked at each other and then nodded. 

"Okay fine, but we're going to be on coms the whole time so if you need us we will be there in a heartbeat."  
"Thank you Alex"  
______________________________________________________________________________

An hour later Winn was stood in front of the same arcade his dad was at last time. He walked inside slowly, looking around.  
As he walked further in, he heard his dad’s voice.

"Ah Winslow you've come. I hoped using this Cisco fellow would work.”

Winn was furious now. "You better keep your hands off of him or so help me God."

He heard his dad chuckle loudly, "There’s that anger that I know is in you. I told you before Winn. We’re linked. You’re just like me and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

"I am NOTHING like you dad. Okay, I would never hurt people like you have. I would never ever do those things!”

"Things like this?”

And suddenly a bright light was on and he could see Cisco strapped in a chair with multiple knives hanging above his head. 

"Winn, baby I'm okay. Don't worry about me."

His father chuckled, "Brave aren't we. Here's what's going to happen. Winn, you're going to come with me or else your boyfriend here won't live to see another day. It's your choice”.

Winn froze as he saw a large timer start counting down from a minute. 

"Winn, listen to me. Do not do it okay? I'm not worth it, do not do a damn thing he says."

Winn wiped the tears from his eyes. "I love you Cisco, I love you with everything in my heart. And that is why I have to do this, I'm sorry."

"No, no Winn please don't."

Winn ignored him, "I'll do it, I'll do whatever you want. Just let him go. Let Cisco go and I will go with you. I give you my word”. 

His father laughed again, "I knew you would see things my way." 

All of a sudden Winn felt himself being grabbed and tied up. His head hit something, hard and things began looking fuzzy. 

The last thing he saw was Cisco being let go and he muttered out his last "I love you" before everything went black.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cisco was crying. Okay he was more than crying. He was full on sobbing. The most important person in his life was gone and he couldn’t find him anywhere. 

He vibed over to the DEO and was met by a worried Alex, Kara and J’onn.

“Cisco, Cisco what happened? Where’s Winn?”

Just that question made Cisco sob harder. “His dad, he took him. Winn gave himself up for me. This is all my fault.”

Kara hugged him, “Cisco this isn’t your fault. His dad. It’s his fault. He did this, not you.”

Everyone was looking at him now.

“Hey don’t worry, we’re going to find him. He’s going to be alright.”

Cisco just nodded, “I need to tell Barry. He needs to know what’s going on and why I won’t be around for a bit. I’m not leaving until we find him”.

Kara just looked at him understandingly, “Okay”.

After Cisco went back and explained everything to Barry, he vibed himself to Winn’s apartment. He crawled into Winn’s bed and cried. All he wanted was to be holding Winn again. He ended up staying cuddled up like that for hours before eventually falling asleep to the thoughts of finding his boyfriend soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay, so first I hope you all liked this. I ship Winn and Cisco so much and I had to write a fic about them. This one is definitely angsty and i'm sorry. Not all of my fics will be this bad I promise. 
> 
> Anyways, give this a kudos and tell me what you think in the comments. Part two should be up soon.


End file.
